Johnlocked Sherlock
by klainefanatic13
Summary: Sherlock, never understood the reason he was so attached to John. One day he found himself in a car accident and he wakes to a very smart John. future Johnlock, possible mystrade. R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this my first Sherlock fanfic so Judge Me A Lot! Not the mean kind just the constructive kind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock because if I did it wouldn't be as awesome.**

**Chapter 1.**

Sherlock walked into his flat, as cocky as ever. He just finished solving another case. Simple as it was it took him only a day to solve.

He sat down in his chair watching John make tea. He did this a lot after a case. He didn't understand what it was that made him so interesting. He's ignorant and worries too much.

John put the kettle on the stove, ignoring the familiar feeling of Sherlock's eyes on him. He didn't look back. He knew once he looked back, Sherlock would ignore him again.

When John came back inside the room, he set the steaming cup of tea down and lounged on the couch.

After a few minutes, Sherlock broke the silence. "I don't always ignore you, you know." John looked at him surprised.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You were thinking how annoying it is that I always ignore you after a case, but I don't." He looked down. "It's appears to me tha-" He was interrupted by the song 'Go-Getter.'

John grabbed his phone off the table and jumped up. "It's Lestrade. He needs us down at the Yard." Sherlock lulled his head back aggravated.

"Honestly? What ignorant fool gave these people a license for a gun? They obviously have no idea what they're doing." He stood up grabbing his gloves.

Sherlock flew around the flat grabbing his coat and scarf. "Sherlock...what would you do if-"

"Are you really asking a trivial, What if, question?"

"Yes now let me finish." He said. "What would you do if I was as smart as you?" Sherlock chuckled.

"I guess I'll humour you. John, if you were as smart as me I would no doubt be overjoyed. I would not have to deal with the tediousness of your small brain, or have to answer unimportant questions such as this."

They walked down the stairs in silence. John, followed slowly, not happy with the answer he got. Sherlock would rather John be smart. He kind of knew that, but he didn't think Sherlock would be so against how John is now. What does he mean 'deal with your tediousness?'

When the reached the street Sherlock hailed a taxi. Sherlock sensed John's uneasiness. "Why is your ringtone, 'Go-Getter?'" He asked out of the blue.

"Oh, well it's just Greg's." Sherlock looked at him blankly. "I just thought it fit him, is all." He said quietly.

Sherlock smirked at this. "What's mine?" He asked mischievously, leaning a bit closer so their faces were only a foot apart.

John blushed softly at their closeness. "Yours? Well, it's 'Cooler than me.'"

He chuckled, his breath blowing across John's face. "Well it fits." He said vainly. John laughed with him breaking his hypnotized state.

They were still laughing quietly when the car lurched to the side screeching horrendously. Sherlock looked over at, John; he was tensed up grabbing the seat. Sherlock's head jerked forward and slammed back against the window making him black out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Second chapter. I hope you like it. R&R Please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. He is free...for now. ;)**

**Chapter 2  
**Sherlock woke with a start. His head was killing him, and he heard the sound of water running. The memories of last night came flooding into his mind. He sat up too quickly, his vision blacked and he fell back on the bed.  
"John!" He called, sitting up slowly this time. The water shut off and footsteps were heard nearing him. "John?" He said softer this time squinting into the now bright room.  
John stood in the doorway with a bored expression on his face. "What do you want Sherlock?" He said clearly irritated.  
Sherlock looked at him confusedly. What was wrong with John? "John, are you okay?" Sherlock started to deduce John. He hasn't been eating going by the obvious amount of weight loss. Dark circles under the eyes, lack of sleep. Expensive clothing, how odd, no jumper. There was something missing out of his dark brown eyes that he couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Of course I am. There appears to be something different about you though." John narrowed his eyes at the detective. A burning smell and sizzling sound came from the kitchen. John groaned angrily. "Sherlock you really shouldn't sleep in and force me to make my own tea." He walked out of Sherlock's room, leaving him sitting there alone.

Looked around the still irritatingly bright room. Everything seemed the same but different. His room was more tidy, his experiments were gone, and his bed sheets were green instead of navy blue.

"Sherlock!" John called. "Come make tea, before Lestrade calls with another obvious case." He didn't move from his bed. He realised what was missing from his blogger's eyes. Compassion.

**Sorry it's so short. I just wanted to post this tonight. Let me know what you think, be brutal. Reviews are like night-time to me; terrifying yet so fantastic. :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Third chapter. I hope you like it. R&R Please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. But I do own John! JK ;D**

**Chapter 3**

Sherlock walked out of his room warily. He didn't know what's wrong with John, and he could really use a case right about now.

He went down stairs, John was standing there with his phone in his hands, texting quickly.

"Texting Sarah another one of your poems, John?" He asked condescendingly. John looked up at Sherlock, confused. He put his phone in his pocket and sighed.

He walked up to Sherlock wrapping his arms around his waist. "Sherlock we've been through this. I only want you." Sherlock was shocked at the physical contact.

John was looking at Sherlock, calculating his response. Sherlock put on a show of slowly putting his hands on John's shoulders and smiling.

_What's going on with John? We've only administered physical contact when it was necessary; however, it was never this...Sentimental..._

John Looked confused for a moment and was about to speak when a ringing came from his pocket. It was a quite annoying high pitch ring that made me want to throw the phone against the wall.

John sighed and slowly answered the phone keeping eye contact with Sherlock. "Watson" He instantly softened up. "I'll be right there." He hung up and went about the flat in an almost graceful way.

Sherlock watched him, calculative. He's excited that's for sure. He thought. Sherlock slowly broke out of his trance and grabbed his jacket. He went out the door first, running down the stairs in a quick manner. Once outside he threw his hand up, yelling "Taxi!" However instead of stopping in front of him quickly, as per usual, they just zoomed by.

John walked out zipping up his jacket and chuckling. Sherlock turned around confused and frustrated. "What?!"

"Well it's cute when you think you can hail a cab." He chuckled and walked to the curb. He put his hand up in a small waving motion. instantly a cab swerved over and stopped next to him. He opened the door and gestured for Sherlock to get in.

Sherlock, puzzled, got in the cab. John slid in next to him and smiled cheekily.

Sherlock watched him silently the whole ride. He noticed everything possible but still could not figure out what was wrong. finally John looked over at Sherlock and stared at him intensely. His brow was furrowed and his jaw set.

_Perhaps he was angry. What had I done? He's been this way since the accident. That wasn't my fault though...Hmm I must figure this out._

John stared at Sherlock with an intensity that made Sherlock hold his gaze. "There's something off about you lately." John said softly. "I must check..." He faded off as he got closer. His face was a few inches away. His breath blew across Sherlock's face.

Sherlock was frozen. He subconsciously moved in closer to the warm/sweet smell.

John leaned in and softly brushed his lips on Sherlock's. His hand softly touched Sherlock's wrist.

Sherlock was about to pull him in when he pulled away with a troubled look on his face. "Well at least that's not the problem." John stepped out of the cab without another word. Sherlock sat there for a couple seconds processing what happened.

**Thanks for putting up with my procrastination! I'm sorry for the wait but I will have no life for this summer so I'll write more :)**

**Love you all! ~Sara**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I was talking to my mom who was playing sims and she put me as an author so I felt like writing. Haha :P Anyway here's Chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I think you all get the jist. :D**

**Chapter 4**

When Sherlock got out he immediately went to case Sherlock. He walked up to Lestrade swiftly. "What is it this time Lestrade? Another killed by the brother?" Lestrade looked at him, appalled.

"Sherlock what happened to you?" Lestrade asked. Behind them John was listening quietly. "Did John start a fire?" He asked about to turn it into a joke.

Sherlock was puzzled for a moment, then brushed it off and started walking towards the crime scene tape. "What's the news about the victim?" He was pulled back by Lestrade.

"You really should wait for John, Sherlock. I mean I know he wants you to be there, but you can't just go sauntering in there." He said, looking at him intensely.

Sherlock was about to say something when John walked up. "Alright Lestrade tell me what you've found." He said clearly ignoring Sherlock. They walked off talking. Sherlock just stood there, confused. He shook his head and ran up the steps.

He got to John and Lestrade talking about the body that was laying at their feet. Without a word, Sherlock stepped up to it.

"Sherlock what are y-"

"No. Let him." John said, watching Sherlock closely.

"Young man, about 25. Bruises around the neck indicate choking." He looked in the pockets. There was a rip in the lining. inside was a piece of paper that read; Your money is in the trash at the John Lewis. He gave John the paper and went back to the body. He reached for his magnifying glass but it wasn't there. "John where's my magnifying glass?" He held his hand out. John placed it in his hand, silently. Sherlock studied the body quickly. "Not married, going by his clothes and jewelry he has no problem with money. Going by that note i'd say when he came by to pick up the money someone jumped him. but I have other theories." He smelled his breath. "Alcohol on the breath and clothes means he was drunk. His knuckles are bloody." He stood up. "New theory, he went to pick up the money however it wasn't there. Him being drunk went to the other man's place and started a fight he couldn't finish."

Lestrade stood there astonished. "Right well, John now tell me what _you_ think."

John stood there looking amused and intrigued. "That's correct. He told you."

"What?"

"You heard him go find out who wrote the note and check the guy for punch marks." John said finally looking at Lestrade. He turned and walked out. "Come Sherlock."

When they got in the cab, John turned to him with a hard look. "Where's Sherlock?" He said coldly.

"John don't be stupid i'm right here."

"You obviously don't work for Moriarty, he would have hired someone who knows how to act like Sherlock." He studied Sherlock for a couple of seconds. "Are you a fan?"

"Please, do you honestly think a fan of your blog would go to that much trouble trying to meet you? Are you doing this because I told you I want you to be smarter? Yes, that's it isn't it? now you're pretending to be me and you got Lestrade to play to." He said.

"What question? What are you talking about?"

"The what if question you asked me yesterday."

"I didn't ask you anything yesterday." John said. He was looking at Sherlock like he'd lost his mind. "You are Sherlock, aren't you?"

"Yes! Honestly John, keep up." He got out of the cab and walked into 221b. "Ms. Hudson!"

She came running out worriedly. "What's wrong Sherlock?"

"What am I like? Be honest."

Ms. Hudson looked puzzled. "Well you're normally quiet, respectable, and you like to work with John." She looked over his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Plus you don't want to tell John yet but you love him." She walked away and Sherlock ran up the stairs.

_That's not right. What's going on?_

The room started spinning. He sat down and voices started hitting him. "Sherlock can you hear me?"_ Lestrade?_ "Hey you wake up and solve this case for me." _That's definitely Lestrade. He sounds...Sad..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! sorry about the wait I went to Nevada. Well i'm still there but i've settled in so now I can write. Here's Chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5**

Sherlock slowly opened his eyes to a harsh light and someones hands on him. He tensed instantly._ Calloused fingers, steady hands, slight perspiration. Must be nervous._ He relaxed at knowing it's John.

"Sherlock?" John moved back from Sherlock as he sat up. John watched him closely.

Sherlock looked around him. He was on the floor next to the couch. his head pounded like it was going to explode. Of course he knew that was a ridiculous notion and would never really happen. John was staring at him cautiously.

"Sherlock what the hell just happened?" He asked aggravatingly. "Are you back on the drugs?" Sherlock paused. The silence stretched for a minute. Sherlock didn't know why but a sudden burst of anger surged through him.

"Oh so I still have a history with drugs?!" He stood up flushing with anger. "good to know all the wonderful things about me you took but not the bad parts!"

John stood up confused and defensive. "Excuse me? Why are you mad at me for what _you_ did?!" John stood in his soldier pose. Hands across chest, rigid body and cold stare.

Sherlock took only a moment to admire John's normal reaction then shook his head and scoffed. "Honestly John you think I wouldn't be able to figure out what was going on?" He asked in a slightly obvious tone yet still containing the very obvious anger. "Just come clean and we can forget this whole mess."

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." John replied.

"Yes, you do!" He groaned in frustration, grabbing his hair and walking towards the kitchen. "My god you're not good at pretending to be me." John slowly walked up to him and hesitantly reached out for him. Sherlock spun around looking deeply into John's eyes.

John was about to pull his hand away but Sherlock grabbed it and walked towards him, still staring into his eyes. They proceeded to back up against the wall. John backing away and Sherlock following with a blank expression. Silence.

John watched Sherlock closely. Trying to read him but Sherlock had a solid mask on. He stood there frozen for a minute then got tired of the silence. He opened his mouth to question Sherlock but was quickly silenced by a pair of strong lips crashing into John's.

Sherlock didn't know why he did this. He just knew if he didn't he'd explode. Figuratively of course. When He kissed John he was happy, but there was something he wasn't expecting. It didn't feel like John. Sherlock pulled away and looked at the floor.

John stood there flushed and looking at Sherlock. "Oka-" Sherlock let go of John's hand and quickly walked into his bedroom. He faintly heard John calling after him, but he didn't dare look at him.

He leaned back against the door and took a deep breath. Sherlock walked over to his bed, and got into 'thinking position.' _Alright, I just kissed, John. That is not okay. He probably is going to yell, and I detest John's yelling. I heard Lestrade but he was normal. He wasn't treating me like well..John. Something happened to John and I. I have to fix whatever it is..._

Sherlock sat up and a wave of nausea hit him. He rolled off the bed pulling the lamp down with him. Bright fluorescent lights flashed above him. Fingers ghosted over his hand then vanished. He sat up gasping for air. When he opened his eyes no one was there.


End file.
